


Battery

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dialogue Prompt Fill, Disney References, Gen, Short One Shot, Slice of Apocalypse Life, Team finds an iPod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Murphy gets to listen to some music.Tumblr prompt fill for a friend.





	Battery

They’d found the car abandoned on the side of the road. Tank full of gas, supplies in the trunk, and enough room for the whole team. It was as if, for once, the universe was smiling down on them.

Though, mercying the turned family inside was rather unpleasant, and probably why the vehicle had been left untouched. Two women (moms? sisters? friends?) and three little kids. Ouch.

But such is the apocalypse.

As they drove down the long, winding road, Doc waved a hand in front of his face. “Uhg, it still smells like Z in here.”

“That’s just Murphy,” 10K deadpanned from where he leaned between the two front seats, looking out the front window. Doc chuckled and Warren shook her head with an amused grin.

“Yeah, and you smell like a regular basket of roses,” Murphy replied snidely before returning the earbud he had pulled out back into his ear. He reclined back, propping his feet up on the back of Warren’s seat, closing his eyes. 

Cassandra let out an annoyed huff from where she sat. “I don’t see why he got the iPod,” she commented, glaring daggers at Murphy.

He peaked an eye open at her. “Savior of humanity, remember, sister? I get all the perks,” he droned. 

Warren rolled her eyes in the rear view mirror. “Hey, whatever it takes to get him to shut up for a few minutes,” she said pointedly.

10K turned around, snagging the iPod from beside him to look at the screen in curiosity. He showed the screen to Doc.

“Are you listening to Disney princess songs?" Doc asked in mild surprise.

Murphy sat up, trying to snatch the device back from 10K. "Yes, and I'm secure enough in my masculinity to not mind that you know,” he said, giving up as 10K held it out of his reach and settling back down. “Besides,” he added with a shrug, “that’s all they have loaded on this thing.”

Warren shared a look with Doc. “Must’ve been the little girl’s,” she said, and Doc just offered a sad smile and nod.

He took another look at the screen in 10K’s hand. “Oh, looks like Little Mermaid’s up next, Murph! That one was always my favorite,” he said.

“Hm,” Murphy hummer, crossing his arms over his chest. “Always been more of a ‘Beauty and the Beast’ guy myself,” he mumbled.

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts,” Warren warned. “Because that battery isn’t going to last forever.”


End file.
